


softness

by korrasforevergirl



Series: vulnerability [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasforevergirl/pseuds/korrasforevergirl
Summary: not sex yet
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: vulnerability [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774177
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	softness

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didnt post this sooner, been busy with a video game paper

Catra sits outside the door to Adora’s– _Their_ room. It’s still hard for them both to call it their room. If Catra had a room, she would never use it, or Adora would never use her own, so why not…have the room together? Adora argued for Catra to come to the room anytime and to share it with her. While Catra never wants to be apart from Adora again, to always be beside her when she sleeps after having never seen her asleep truly again in nearly four years… She still has a hard time with the idea. Sharing a room. She loves it, but sometimes she doesn’t feel she deserves it. She can tell Adora feels the same way sometimes when she’s away, finding any excuse not to go to bed… to give Catra her privacy. She’s so grateful to Perfuma and Melog for helping her think…think better things. _Not_ that Adora wants nothing to do with her, but instead that she has always been the _first_ and remaining thing on Adora’s mind. That Adora not coming to bed is her way of giving Catra _privacy_ …and being herself. However...if it is their room, they should sleep together. Catra’s tail bushes up as soon as she remembers the last time she was in bed with Adora, a couple nights ago. The way she was palming her breasts and how before she had her mouth on Adora’s. Her cheeks flare and she growls a little. Her ears flatten and she has to lean against the wall. Her pupils narrow and she closes her eyes tight, grabbing at her tail and smoothing it out. _That was great..that was all so wonderful…but what if she expects us to be like that every time before bed?_ Adora sits on the bed in the canopy, waiting to see if Catra is coming to bed or not. _I don’t want to disappoint her.._

Adora looks down at herself and bites her lip. She wonders if maybe they can keep from touching each other so much tonight if Catra comes and cuddles with her. _But she’s so soft.. The hairs everyone has on their body are different on Catra. They’re so soft and it makes her skin feel so…nice and comforting. Her little sideburns that make the.. I guess fluff on her jaw is so cute. Her tummy is so soft, too... so different from her smooth arms and legs and her chest and chin..._ Bringing her from her thoughts are two arms wrapping around her from behind. She hums and then recognizes them as Catra’s. “Oh. Hey, I was just thinking about you”, she murmurs and leans back against Catra with a smile. "A lot, actually." 

Catra chuckles a bit, her pupils growing bigger at the sight of Adora’s smile. “That’s funny, I was thinking about you, too.” She nuzzles her face into Adora’s shoulder blade and presses a couple kisses there."Thought some... _things_ about you... but mostly about how I.. I missed you last night.”

Adora’s eyes widen a bit and she feels bad. She’d stayed away from the room in case Catra would’ve liked time alone after being touched so much the night before. “Oh, I’m sorry”, she says with a frown. “I let myself get carried away with training. I need to keep up with Huntara and Scorpia.. Huntara calls me a pipsqueak.” She rests one of her hands on Catra’s and gives it a squeeze. A way of showing that she also wanted not to overwhelm her. “Um… Actually, I need to ask you something.”

Her heart pounds in her chest, Adora’s hand on her own and the question. Catra gulps, wondering what on Etheria that question could be. _Is she going to flip me over and just-just have at me? Are we pass the learning part?? D-Does Adora know stuff now?_ "S-Sure!”, Catra squeaks. Her face is red now from the very idea.

“…Do you mind if we just.. Lay down and hold each other tonight? N-No, uh.. _playing_ with each other?”, Adora chokes out, her face flushing red. “I-I just don’t want us to do too many things too fast and not know what we’re doing and just-just mess up or get hurt and–” Catra puts a hand over Adora’s mouth and guides her face back towards her own.

Catra smiles at her lovingly and uncovers Adora’s face before kissing her. “Yes, please. I would love that”, she admits and hugs her tight. “I like not having to try hard in bed sometimes.” _And I’m sure you would like that, too…_ The two untangle from each other to lay down and find themselves tangling close again with Catra’s head smooshed into Adora’s neck. She places a sweet, gentle kiss there to express her love. 

Having a soft moment with Catra is everything Adora could ever want. Being allowed to want that and getting it is something new to experience. She doesn’t think Catra will ever get tired of it, seeing as she purrs each time. They make her melt. “You’re the best, Catra”, she whispers softly against Catra’s ear. She kisses the supple, fluffy thing and giggles when it flicks against her face. She reaches up to run a hand against Catra’s hair. Her fingers dig gently and scratch against her scalp occasionally. "I miss when we would do this in the Horde... but now we're just...together. Not sharing a bed over fear or something. This is... This is _our_ bed."

Catra’s purr seems to revv up from the attention and she sighs happily. “And I finally get to hold you like I've wanted to for so long...and be held by you. I can comfort you through each nightmare like you always did for me..." Her voice breaks softly at that and she lets out a shaky breath. "Thank you...for that. I love you so much”, she murmurs. She feels Adora's heart pound in her chest at her little confession. For a second, she looks up with the most playfully annoyed look. It fades to slight shock when she sees Adora looking at her so lovingly, she thinks she'll make herself cry. "..What?"

"It's just-- Hearing you say how much-- It just... It really... You...", Adora stumbles her way through her words. "It's nice... I mean, talking about how much we loved each other back then and.." She swallows hard and feels like she needs to tell Catra what her nightmares back then were about. "..I had nightmares about Shadow Weaver... I had dreams about failing and she still wouldn't punish me... She would just-just hurt you...because she knew how I felt about you even before I knew.. and she would say I failed because of you and--" Her eyes burn with tears at the memories of her dreams. Of when she watched Catra get hurt, watching her being taken away, unable to stop Shadow Weaver. "And I couldn't stop her, n-nothing I did could...change anything..."

Catra's heart stops, face paling at the confession. She sits up and just stares at Adora in complete shock and disbelief. She can't believe what she's just heard, how guilty and scared Adora sounded just now. Her fearful, sad sobbing like she has lost her. "I-I'm right here", she chokes out and pulls her up to wrap her arms around Adora tightly. She pushes out a purr, for Adora, wanting to soothe away her tears and her pain. She begins to feel guilty herself for the thoughts she used to have. Thinking Adora enjoyed the way Shadow Weaver treated her. Thinking she enjoyed 'being the hero'. She sees now that Adora might not have had a choice, that once Shadow Weaver fed her so much responsibility, forcing her to take responsibility for Catra and be punished through her. Catra always thought Shadow Weaver just hated her...now she sees Shadow Weaver probably saw her as some tool she can use against Adora if she didn't do what she wanted. _She's always using me..._ "It's o-okay, Adora... I'm here" She feels Adora grabbing at her back and her fingers nestling against her spine where the dark trail of fluff went down to the base of her tail. Catra nods, giving Adora permission to rub her back like she used to. _...Adora loves me so much.. even when she's hurting, she thinks of me. She would run herself ragged for me-- well, and others, now, but... for me._ "I-It's not our fault... it was hers."

Adora nods slowly, Catra's purring and letting her rub between her shoulder blades helping her calm down. Helping her breathe. "I-I wish we could've gotten to tell her together... How horrible she was."

"Don't worry, I told her off, too... but she was drinking something out of a fancy cup. I think she was drunk", Catra says flatly, but with a bit of an amused tone. It gets Adora to snort and pull back to look at her. 

"Really? Are you serious right now? Dead of ass?", Adora asks in disbelief.

Catra howls in laughter at Adora's phrasing. "Wh-What", she squeals. "What did you just say to me?? Dead of ass?? You mean _deadass,_ you dumbass?? Oh, excuse me, dumb of ass!"

Adora playfully pushes Catra, laughing as well as her face burns in embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up, it's-!!" Her mouth is caught by Catra's in a loving, laughing kiss. They hold each other again as Adora lays back own. She still laughs, sniffling as she calms down.

"..Hey. Thank you for...sharing that with me. It means a lot to, you know... know how you were feeling back then. If you want, um... Maybe you can come with me to meditate with Perfuma next time?", Catra offers, resting her chin on Adora's chest.

Adora blushes lightly at the offer and smiles. "I...Think I would like that with you. I wasn't any good when it was just me and her."

Catra snorts, figuring so because Adora is such a busy body. She's never relaxed until recently when they've finally been together...fully. "Good", she murmurs and scoots up closer. Her face smooshes back against Adora's neck and feels her arms snake around her. She hears a mumbled, so sleepy 'I love you' and returns it in kind. Catra lets her eyes slowly close and she feigns sleep until she feels Adora’s breath slow and become even. The tell-tale sign of her sleeping. Ever since they’ve been sleeping like this, Adora doesn’t sleep-fight or thrash anymore. She’s glad she can finally soothe her after all these years.


End file.
